miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:RebelTigera/Nowa historia... Czyli wszystko nie tak. CAŁA HISTORIA
Prolog... Był wieczór. Przyjemny lekki wiatr owiewał moją twarz, a ja patrzyłam się na śpiący Paryż. Było to piękne, jednak czułam że nie mogę tak trwać wiecznie. Usłyszałam miły głos za sobą.... -Co tu robisz Księżniczko?- To mój partner....Czarny Kot. Uśmiechnęłam się jednak nie był to do końca szczery uśmiech.... Musiałam mu coś powiedzieć jednak nie wiedziałam jak.. -Podziwiam Paryż. A ty co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś spać? Dziś jest mój dzień na patrolowanie miasta.- powiedziałam łagodnym głosem. Podszedł do mnie i chwycił za nadgarstek. Spojrzałam się na niego pytającym wzrokiem, ale nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.... ale coś było nie tak. Widziałam w jego oczach smutek. Coś się stało. Spojrzałam się na niego, po czym przekrzywiłam głowę. Opuścił wzrok, a ja automatycznie chwyciłam go za podbródek i spojrzałam mu głęboko w jego zielone oczy. Widziałam że nadal coś go boli jednak uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie. lekko zszokowana oddałam uścisk, po czym oderwałam się od niego i pobiegłam do domu. Cieszmy się i radujmy! W mojej głowie powstało nowe "coś" , dzięki mojej grupie z wycieczki do Barcelony ;) Dziękuję wam, i wszystkie rozdziały są właśnie zadedykowane mojej Drużynie pierścienia XD '' ''Każdy członek Drużyny pierścienia będzie miał przydzielonego swojego złoczyńce, i każdy członek będzie wymieniony na końcu całego opka ;) '' Rozdział 1 '--Marinette--''' Wstałam. Było grubo po dziesiątej..... ZARAZ, po DZIESIĄTEJ? Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz mojego telefonu.Opadłam na łóżko. Była sobota, uff. Nagle usłyszałam ciche chrapanie. Spojrzałam się w kierunek tego dźwięku i zobaczyłam małego stworka z dużą główką , przyozdobioną trzema czarnymi kropkami oraz czółkami. Tikki, spała sobie spokojnie na moim łóżku. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok. Wstałam z łóżka po czym ruszyłam do łazienki. Po wykonaniu codziennego rytułału, zeszłam na dół do piekarni moich rodziców, ale ich tam nie było. Za to na ladzie leżała koperta z napisem : Do Marinette. Wziełam ją, zabrałam kilka ciastek dla Tikki i wróciłam do pokoju. Usiadłam na tapczanie po czym otworzyłam list zaadresowany do mnie. Było tam napisane że rodzice wyjechali do wujka, i że mam się nie martwić. Wrócą za kilka dni, a w tym czasie piekarnią zajmie się moja ciocia. Dobre chociaż to... W tym czasie Tikki obudziła się i spojrzała się na mnie tymi swoimi oczkami. Podałam jej ciastko, a ona zaczeła je jeść. Poszłam się ubrać. W zasadzie nie miałam nic do robienia dziś więc postanowiłam iść.... em, można to nazwać biedronkowym spacerem. Po przemianie wyszłam na balkon. Wdychałam świeże powietrze, ale poczułam się obserwowana. Spojrzałam się w lewo i prawo ale nikogo nie zobaczyłam. Pewno mi się wydawało... Chwyciłam moje jojo i udałam się w stronę mojej kryjówki. Mówiąc " moja kryjówka" mam na myśli lasek nad małym stawem, który znajduje się niedaleko miasta. Wyruszyłąm w tamtą stronę, ale nadal miałam wrażenie że ktoś mnie obserwuje. '--Adrien--' Obudziłem się dość wcześnie, a spowodowane to było jęczeniem mojego Kwami. Dałem mu jego ser i poszedłem się ubrać. Spojrzałem na zegarek- była 8:45.... no cóż, dobre chociaż to że dziś sobota. A może by tak...-Plagg, wyciągaj pazury!- po przemianie wyskoczyłem na dach mojego domu. Zatrzymałem się i wdychałem chłodny wiatr. Postanowiłem zrobić poranny patrol. Może spotkam biedronkę?Skoczyłem, i pobiegłem w stronę wieży Eiffla. Przebiegałem właśnie na jednym z dachów gdy nagle zobaczyłem biedronkę, wychodzącą z dachu gdzie mieszka Marinette, koleżanka z mojej klasy..... Ale, co ona tam robiła? Zobaczyłem że obraca głowę,ale ja schowałem się za jednym z większych kominów.Nie zauważyła mnie. Wyciągnęła swoje jo-jo i skoczyła na przeciwny budynek. Postanowiłem podążyć za nią, ale tak żeby mnie nie widziała.Skakałą z jednego budynku na drugi. Kierowała się w kierunku obrzeży miasta, tylko po co?Nagle znikneła mi z oczu... NO NIE! Nagle poczułem dotyk na swoim ramieniu, i aż odskoczyłem.Usłyszałem cichy melodyjny śmiech. -Czarny Kocie, co ty tu robisz?-Spytała się mnie uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, a ja poczułem że się czerwienię. Co mam jej powiedzieć? Że ją śledziłem? -Wiesz... ja-a... no ten...- Spojrzałem się na nią błagalnie, a ona się uśmiechnęła. -Dobra nie musisz tłumaczyć.- Uśmiechneła się i odwróciła ode mnie. Chciała już iść , ale ja chciałem się o coś ją zapytać. -Mogę iść z tobą?-zapytałem, zanim ugryzłem się w język. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Następnie pokiwała twierdząco głową i zeskoczyła z budynku, a ja tuż za nią. Rozdział 2 ( 21.05.16) Dedykuję ten rozdział Panterkowi Białemu który pomógł mi wymyślić następną część, a także Kasi115 która użyczyła mi swojej weny.Dedykuję także osobie z mojej grupy-Rudemu. Za to że szału z nim dostawałam XD .Nie przynudzam więcej. '--Adrien--' Biegliśmy tak może, no nie wiem z 10 minut. Podczas biegu nie odezwaliśmy się ani słowem do siebie. Ciążyła mi ta cisza jednak nie umiałem w żaden sposób jej przerwać.Zatrzymaliśmy się przy obrzeżach miasta. Znajdował się tam mały lasek, ale usłyszałem również szum wody..... czyżby strumień? Albo mały wodospad. Nie wiem, w każdym bądź razie weszliśmy do tego lasku. Myślałem że będą tam same drzewa i strumień, ale się myliłem i to bardzo. Znajdowaliśmy się na polance która była otoczona grubą warstwą drzew. Na środku polanki znajdował się stos kamieni a wokół niego znajdowało się małe jeziorko. Ze skał wypływała woda, która tworzyła źródło jeziora oraz małego wodospadu. Ten widok zaparł mi dech w piersiach. Oniemiałem z wrażenia, ale po chwili otrząsnąłem się słysząc śmiech mojej ukochanej. '--Marinette--' Zaśmiałam się cicho gdy zobaczyłam reakcje Kota. Widać było że mu się tu podoba. Nie powiem, to jest właśnie moja kryjówka gdy jestem smutna lub coś mnie trapi. Po chwili otrząsnął się jednak, chyba dlatego że usłyszał mój śmiech. Spojrzał się na mnie a następnie wyszczerzył te swoje białe zęby. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech a następnie chwyciłam moje jo-jo i wspiełam się na stertę kamieni które znajdowały się na środku stawu. Spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam Czarnego kota który osłupiały nadal stał w tym samym miejscu co przedtem.Uśmiechnęłam się i usiadłam na półce skalnej. Po chwili poczułam dotyk na moim ramieniu spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam Czarnego Kota który siadał obok mnie. Wziełam kolana pod brodę i spojrzałam się w dal. Czułam świdrujący wzrok Kota jednak nie spojrzałam w jego stronę. Po jakimś czasie odezwałam się. -I jak ci się tu podoba?- spytałam lekko się uśmiechając. Muszę przyznać że napracowałam się aby to miejsce wyglądało tak cudownie jak teraz jest. Spojrzałam się na niego kątem oka i zauważyłam jego rozmarzoną minę.To oznaczało że mu się tu tak podoba, albo że w ogóle nie słucha. -Tu jest...- nie mógł znaleźć słów. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko na to. -Pięknie? Cudownie? Uważam podobnie- westchnęłam, i posmutniałam- Zawsze tu przychodzę gdy coś mnie trapi, bądź gdy jestem smutna.-Zauważyłam kątem oka zmartwiony wzrok mojego towarzysza. -Biedronko, czy coś się stało?-Spytał się mnie zmartwiony Kot.Westchnełam. Rozmyślałam nad przyszłością, która może nastąpić bardzo nieoczekiwanie, ale ja tylko pokręciłam przecząco głową. Nie chciałam go martwić problemami które mogą nigdy nie nastąpić. -Nic się nie stało....-Z nadmiaru emocji, po moim policzku spłyneła jedna łza, którą natychmiast wytarłam. Wstałam z mojego siedziska i spojrzałam się z uczuciem na Kota. Nie mogę... po prostu nie mogę.... NIE! Kocham jedną.... dwie osoby. Muszę zdecydować na którym z nich zależy mi bardziej. Na Czarnym Kocie czy Adrienie. Ja... nie umiem wybrać. Nagle moje rozmyślania wyrwał mnie dźwięk który nienawidziłam. Dźwięk rozpaczy i bólu. Na ulicach Paryża znów zaczeło grasować zło. Popatrzyłam się na mojego towarzysza znacząco i pobiegliśmy razem ratować Paryż. Na jednej z ulic zobaczyliśmy dziwnego faceta ubranego w obcisły, zgniło-zielony strój z laikry i wielkim znakiem C na piersi..... Em, parodia Supermana? -Kim jesteś, o wielki C?- usłyszałam Kota mówiącego do złoczyńcy. Spojrzałam się na niego i zobaczyłam go opierającego się o swój kij z zaczepnym uśmieszkiem. Oczywiście.... żadna walka nie może się obyć bez jego komentarzy. Przewróciłam oczami i spojrzałam się spowrotem na nasz cel. Ten zmrużył lekko oczy, uśmiechnął się i ukłonił. -Jestem Czyściciel, a wy to zapewne Biedroneczka i Czarny Kotek.-Uśmiechnął się.- No cóż, miałem się wami zająć później, ale przyszliście wcześniej.Zajmę się wami teraz.- powiedział swoim głębokim głosem, a ja usłyszałam szum za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się, ale nic nie zobaczyłam. Zwróciłam spowrotem wzrok na Czyściciela. -A co potrafisz, Czyściku.- zapytał Kot kpiącym głosem- Wyszorujesz nas aż będziemy biali? Zachichotałam. No dobra, muszę przyznać że czasem potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć. W tej chwili zobaczyłam gdzie może się znajdować Akuma. Był to wisior przyczepiony do kija który Czyściciel trzymał w ręce. Spojrzałam się znacząco na Kota, a on zrozumiał co ma zrobić dalej. (Nie chce mi sie opisywać przebiegu walki bo późno już XDD, może kiedy indziej ją opiszę XDD) -Zaliczone!- przybiliśmy sobie żółwika. Usłyszałam pikanie moich kolczyków. Spojrzałam się przepraszająco na Kota, a on tylko się uśmiechnął. Uciekłam jak najprędzej do mojego domu. Rozdział 3 ( w krótce!) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania